Please Marry Me!
by Edgar Altherion
Summary: Sekumpulan drabble singkat tentang Kisedai & Kagami melamar pujaan hati mereka masing-masing./"Sayucchi! Menikahlah denganku, -ssu!/"TENTU SAJA AKU MAU, BAKAGAMI!"/"Kalau kau menikahiku, aku akan membahagiakanmu selalu."/"Ya aku mau, aku mau!"/"A-aku melakukan ini bukan karena kemauanku, nanodayo!"/RnR plz? - THIS STORY IS ADOPTED BY Lunatic Synthesia (currently in progress)
1. Kuroko Tetsuya's story

**Bukannya ngapdet fic saya yang lain, saya malah bikin fic baru... -_-;**

**Fic ini sebagai penyembuh writers block, jadi isinya cuma drabble-drabble singkat tentang para Kisedai + Kagami ngelamar tunangan mereka masing-masing! _**

**Sedikit warning di sini... beberapa karakter akan sangat OOC, jadi dimohon kemaklumannya...**

**Ayo kita mulai saja fic ini! :D**

**Pairing in this chapter... **

**Kuroko Tetsuya x OC (Shin Azuna)**

**Disclaimer: itu... *nunjuk Fujimaki Tadatoshi-****_sensei_*******

Chapter 1: Kuroko Tetsuya

"-ko..."

"-Kuroko..."

"OI! KUROKO!"

Kuroko terlonjak kaget.

"Ah, ada apa Kagami-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko pada Kagami yang wajahnya sudah tampak jengkel.

"Kau itu melamun terus, sebenarnya ada apa sih?!" bentak Kagami.

Wajah Kuroko terlihat pasif, tapi karena Kagami sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi _partner_ basketnya, ia bisa dengan mudah melihat kerutan samar di kening Kuroko.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Kuroko sambil men-_dribble_ bolanya.

"Kau bohong, kau pasti punya masalah," kata Kagami, matanya memicing pada Kuroko, walaupun ia tahu usaha untuk mengintimidasi Kuroko sia-sia karena Kuroko memunggunginya.

Kuroko tetap diam.

"Ayolah Kuroko, kalau kau menceritakan masalahmu, akan kubelikan _vanilla milkshake_ untukmu nanti sepulang kuliah," Kagami mencoba menyogok Kuroko dengan minuman favoritnya itu.

"Kagami-_kun_, ini bukan masalah yang bisa diselesaikan dengan _milkshake_," kata Kuroko dengan nada agak kesal.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau... akan kusebarkan foto-fotomu waktu masih kecil ke semua teman-teman kita," ancaman Kagami itu membuat Kuroko membeku di tempat.

Kuroko menengok ke belakang dan melihat Kagami memegang ponselnya yang menampilkan foto Kuroko sewaktu masih bayi yang sedang tidur. Kagami menatap wajah horor Kuroko dengan tatapan '_kena kau_'.

"...darimana kau dapat foto itu...?" Kagami tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko itu.

"Dari _nee-san_mu yang tercinta itu! Hmm... sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Hinako-_hime_ karena sudah mengirimiku bahan ancaman yang bagus."

Dalam hati Kuroko merutuki kakak perempuannya yang sudah seenaknya menyebarkan aibnya itu.

* * *

"Jadi, apa masalahmu sebenarnya?" tanya Kagami sambil mengunyah burgernya.

Kuroko menyeruput _milkshake_nya (yang pada akhirnya dibelikan oleh Kagami) dengan perlahan. Matanya tampak menerawang.

"Kagami-_kun_... bagaimana caranya melamar seseorang?"

Kagami tersedak burgernya sendiri.

"K-Kau mau melamar Azuna?" tanya Kagami sambil mengurut dadanya yang sakit gara-gara tersedak.

Kuroko mengangguk, sedangkan di wajahnya sudah terdapat semburat merah tipis.

Kagami diam, matanya terpejam tanda ia sedang berpikir. Sementara Kuroko menunggu jawaban dari 'cahaya'nya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu." Tiga kata dan dua belas huruf itu sukses membuat Kuroko _sweatdrop_.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu? Bukannya kau sendiri juga mau melamar _nee-san_?" tanya Kuroko kesal.

Kagami tersedak lagi.

"T-T-Tapi aku belum tahu caranya!" kata Kagami gagap, sementara wajahnya sudah merah seperti rambutnya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan melamarnya?" tanya Kuroko.

Kagami terdiam.

"Eh, aku berencana untuk mengajaknya ke pantai, dan di sana aku akan melamarnya, hanya itu...?" kata Kagami pelan.

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya. Tapi a-aku tidak tahu apa dia mau menerima lamaranku!" seru Kagami.

"Pelankan suaramu Kagami-_kun_. Kau mengundang banyak perhatian," kata Kuroko. Kagami menyadari bahwa beberapa orang di restoran _fast food _itu memandanginya.

"_G-gomennasai_..." Kagami menunduk malu.

"Jadi menurutmu aku harus mengajak Azuna-_san_ ke tempat yang ia sukai, begitu?"

"Yah, cobalah untuk menyenangkan hatinya dulu sebelum kau melamarnya. Dengan itu kemungkinan dia menerima lamaranmu menjadi lebih besar. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa kusarankan padamu," jelas Kagami.

"_Souka... arigatou_ Kagami_-kun_," kata Kuroko, wajahnya jauh lebih rileks sekarang.

"_Doitashimashite_. Oh ya, kalau cara itu berhasil, tolong beritahu aku ya! Siapa tahu cara itu berhasil ketika aku me-melamar Hinako-_hime._"

"Aku hanya berdoa semoga Hinako _nee-san_ mau menerima lamaran dari orang _baka_ sepertimu, Kagami-_kun_."

"Apa kau bilang! Kau mau mati ya Kuroko!"

* * *

Kuroko berkali-kali menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya. Meskipun dari luar wajahnya tampak tenang, tapi jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ia merapikan _blazer_nya yang berwarna hitam pembelian kakaknya beberapa hari yang lalu...

FLASHBACK

_"Nee-san, kurasa tidak perlu sampai seperti ini..."_

_"Oh, ayolah Tetsu-otouto! Kalau kau mau melamar Azuna-san, setidaknya pakailah baju yang sesuai! Mana ada wanita yang mau menerima lamaran seorang pria dengan T-shirt polos dan jeans belel?!"_

_Kuroko dan kakaknya, Hinako, saat ini sedang memilih baju untuk dipakai Kuroko saat ia melamar Azuna nanti. Kuroko hanya duduk di bangku yang disediakan oleh toko pakaian itu, sementara kakaknya dengan semangat '45 _(?)_ mengambil beberapa baju yang menurutnya bagus dan menunjukkannya pada Kuroko. Kuroko hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng saja setiap kali kakaknya bertanya 'bagaimana menurutmu?!'_

_Hinako menghampiri Kuroko untuk yang ke-1.081 kalinya sambil menenteng dua blazer. Satu berwarna hitam, satu lagi berwarna biru tua._

_"Kau suka yang mana, Tetsu?" tanya Hinako LAGI._

_"Tidak keduanya."_

_Urat-urat di kening Hinako mulai menonjol._

_"Ne, Tetsuya. Kau selalu bilang 'ya', 'tidak', 'ya', 'tidak' setiap kali aku memilihkan baju untukmu! Kalau kau mengucapkan satu di antara dua kata itu lagi," Hinako berkata dengan nada rendah, "akan kusebarkan fotomu ketika kau mengompol di kasurmu pada semua orang termasuk Azuna-san."_

_Tanpa diminta dua kali, Kuroko dengan cepat memilih blazer hitam, baju putih polos dan celana hitam panjang. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Hinako yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan, seakan-akan tadi dia tidak mengancam Kuroko dengan foto yang sudah pasti akan menghancurkan mental pemain keenam Kisedai itu._

_Setelah Hinako membayar semua pakaian itu, mereka berdua keluar dari toko itu._

_"Tetsuya," Kuroko menoleh untuk melihat kakaknya, yang wajahnya jauh lebih serius dari biasanya._

_"Ya nee-san?"_

_"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Azuna-san?"_

_Mata Kuroko melebar mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya._

_"Aku bukannya meragukan cintamu pada gadis itu," Hinako menghela napas, "tapi apa kau siap untuk memiliki sebuah keluarga? Maksudku keluargamu sendiri? Kuingatkan padamu kalau mengurus keluarga itu tidak semudah yang kau kira. Kalau Azuna-san menerima lamaranmu, kau harus siap untuk selalu mencintainya, tidak peduli apapun situasinya saat itu. Bersediakah kau untuk selalu mencintainya dan membahagiakannya?"_

_Kuroko terdiam mendengar pidato kakaknya._

_"Ya, aku mencintai Azuna-san. Aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun. Dan aku janji aku akan selalu membahagiakannya," jawab Kuroko tegas._

_Senyuman mengembang di wajah Hinako._

_"Bagus. Kalau sampai aku mendengar kabar dari Azuna-san kalau kau membuatnya sedih, akan kularang kau untuk main basket selama setahun. Oh ya, dan tidak ada vanilla milkshake selama sebulan."_

_Kuroko mengangguk cepat mendengar ultimatum kakaknya yang sangat kejam._

_"Ah ya, jangan lupa pakai k*ndom ya! Dan jangan lupa untuk memasang alat k*ntr*sepsi untuk Azuna-san~!" kata Hinako sambil tersenyum jahil._

_"N-NEE-SAN!"_

* * *

Kuroko _sweatdrop_ sendiri mengingat percakapan terakhirnya dengan kakaknya itu.

"Kuroko-_kun_!"

Kuroko menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis berkuncir dua berlari mendekatinya dari kejauhan. Kuroko mengenali siapa dia.

Tunangannya, Shin Azuna.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" seru Shin ketika ia sudah sampai dekat Kuroko. Napasnya terengah-engah akibat berlari.

Kuroko tersenyum melihat tunangannya yang pada hari itu terlihat jauh lebih cantik dengan _dress_ selutut berwarna ungu muda dan sepatu berwarna senada.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru sampai. Ayo," Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung digenggam oleh Shin dengan gembira. Pasangan itu lalu berjalan menuju ke arah taman tempat mereka sering bersantai.

'_Kuharap ini berhasil..._' batin Kuroko sementara tangan lainnya yang bebas menggenggam sesuatu di dalam saku celananya.

* * *

Kuroko dan Shin banyak melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan di taman itu, mulai dari memberi makan ikan di sebuah kolam dekat taman, makan di sebuah restoran, sampai hanya duduk di sebuah bangku taman untuk menikmati semilir angin yang menenangkan.

Tanpa sadar, hari sudah menjelang malam.

"Kuroko-_kun_, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Shin ketika Kuroko membawanya menuju ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

Kuroko hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Shin. Sampai Kuroko akhirnya berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon sakura yang sudah mulai berbunga. Waktu itu sudah mulai gelap, dan selain mereka, hanya ada beberapa burung yang hinggap di pohon di taman itu.

"Azuna-_san_..." Shin sedikit terkejut mendengar keseriusan dari suara Kuroko, tapi tidak bilang apapun.

"Aku mencintaimu," Shin menahan napas mendengarnya, "aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa sanggup hidup denganmu. Jadi..."

Kuroko mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah dan membukanya. Di dalamnya ada sebuah cincin bertahtakan berlian.

Shin menutup mulutnya ketika dia mulai sadar apa yang mau dikatakan Kuroko...

"...maukah kau menikahiku?"

Pertanyaan singkat itu membuat Shin terdiam. Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Shin dengan pandangan gugup.

Mata Shin berkaca-kaca.

"Kuroko-_kun_..." Shin mulai menangis sekarang membuat Kuroko panik.

"Azuna-"

"Ya, aku mau, aku mau!" Shin memeluk Kuroko dengan tiba-tiba, setengah menangis, setengah tertawa.

Kuroko sempat kaget dengan kelakuan Shin yang tiba-tiba, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan balas memeluknya.

"_Arigatou_, Azuna-_san_..."

Dua pasangan itu pun kemudian saling berciuman, berusaha menyalurkan cinta mereka satu sama lain, walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak perlu.

Karena bukti bahwa dua orang ini saling mencintai sudah dibuktikan dengan cincin yang tersemat di jari manis sang gadis yang tertawa bahagia dengan pendamping hidupnya...

**END (?)**

**JANGAN DI FLAME, JANGAN DI FLAME! Saya juga ga tau kenapa saya bisa bikin fic ini dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam. Ga tau, ini ide muncul gitu aja, dan begitu saya sadar, saya udah sibuk ngetik ini.**

**Chapter-chapter selanjutnya nanti akan berisi tentang Kisedai lain dan Kagami yang berusaha ngelamar pujaan hati mereka masing-masing! :D **

**RnR plz?**

**Sayonara,**

**Kuroko-Hinako**

**6/02/2015**


	2. Kagami Taiga's story

**Wau, ternyata fic ini responsnya hangat juga ya! :D Saya ingin berterima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau mereview fic ini! ;D**

**Saya lupa ngasih tau kalian, Shin Azuna di chapter sebelumnya itu OC punya ****PriscallDaiya****, temen saya yang keren abiz! Special thanks buat PriscallDaiya yang sudah membuat saya jatuh cinta pada anime KuroBas! :)**

**Chapter yang kali ini tentang Kagami berusaha ngelamar kakaknya Kuroko, Hinako! (buat yang udah baca fic saya yang lain 'Love for the Wild Tiger', pasti tau si Hinako ini kaya gimana!) Saya harap kalian semua menikmati chapter ini!**

**Disclaimer: KuroBas itu punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-_sensei_! Kalau Kagami itu punya Hinako! *diinjek-injek readers***

"DASAR _BAKA_ TAIGAAAAAA!"

Teriakan itu membahana di seluruh penjuru lapangan basket. Membuat beberapa orang yang sedang bermain basket menghentikan aktifitas mereka sejenak untuk melihat pasangan yang sedang bertengkar di ujung lapangan itu.

PLAK

Tangan sang perempuan melayang, dan menampar wajah kekasihnya dengan keras.

"_ITTAI_! Hina-_hime_ dengarkan aku dulu-"

"Dengarkan kau dulu APA?! Dari tadi kau mengacuhkanku terus! Apa sih masalahmu sebenarnya hah?!" bentak Hinako.

Kagami terdiam, masih sambil mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang memerah.

"_Hime..._" Hinako mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan perkataan Kagami.

"Sudahlah," kata Hinako sambil menenangkan dirinya, "kalau kau tidak mau menceritakan apa masalahmu sebenarnya sampai kau mengacuhkanku, terserah. Akan kuberikan kau waktu. Selama itu, jangan bicara padaku dulu."

Hinako membereskan barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan lapangan itu.

Tapi semua orang di sana bisa melihat aliran air mata di pipi kakak Kuroko itu sebelum ia menghilang dari pandangan.

* * *

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada yang berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Sebenarnya... ada apa di antara kalian?" Aomine adalah orang pertama yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

Kagami masih diam, matanya menatap ke arah Hinako pulang tadi dengan pandangan nanar.

"Hmm... ternyata benar... menurut _oha-asa_, keberuntungan Leo hari ini memang buruk," komentar Midorima sambil memegang _lucky item_nya hari itu, sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ berukuran kecil.

"Diam kau Midorima! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan _oha-asa_ atau segala tetek bengek yang kau sebut keberuntungan itu!" bentak Kagami.

"Apa kau bilang?!" tanya Midorima marah, tidak terima acara kesayangannya itu dijelek-jelekkan.

"_Nee-san_ marah seperti itu pada Kagami-_kun_ karena Kagami-_kun_ mengacuhkannya selama beberapa hari ini, Aomine-_kun_, Midorima-_kun_," jelas Kuroko.

"EH?!" seru Aomine kaget, "kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kuroko kalem.

"Nyam.. nyam... kalau Hinako_chin_ kuberikan _maibou_ apa moodnya akan jauh lebih bagus ya?" gumam Murasakibara sambil mengunyah _maibou_ rasa jambu.

"Tentu saja tidak Murasakibara," kata Kagami _sweatdrop_.

"Kagami-_kun_, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu mengacuhkan _nee-san_?" tanya Kuroko.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu muka Kagami memerah.

"? Kagami-_kun_?"

"_E-Etto_... jadi begini, a-aku kan ingin me-melamar Hina-_hime_..."

Tapi Kagami tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena ia langsung dibanjiri dengan pertanyaan.

"WOOHH?! BENERAN?!"

"Serius? Akhirnya kau punya keberanian untuk melakukannya!"

"Kapan kau akan melamar _nee-san_?"

"Nyam nyam... kapan kau akan menikahinya?"

"Hieee! Beruntung sekali kau Kagami_cchi_! Kapan ya aku akan melamar Sayu_cchi~_?"

"...oi..." Kagami _sweatdrop _melihat teman-temannya yang kelewat senang. Heran, mereka seperti mendengar kabar bahwa ia baru saja memenangkan lotere sebesar satu juta yen saja!

"OI! DENGARKAN AKU DULU!" teriakan Kagami membuat semuanya kembali diam.

"Jadi begini," Kagami menghela napas, "aku ingin melamar Hina-_hime_. Masalahnya setiap kali aku menatapnya aku malah merasa gugup. Dan mukaku langsung memerah. Kalau begini caranya bagaimana aku bisa melamarnya?! Aku pasti akan terlihat bodoh dan dia akan menertawakanku!" jerit Kagami frustasi.

Mendengar penjelasan Kagami itu, semuanya berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Hmm... kalau menurutku sebodoh apapun perbuatanmu, Hinako tetap akan menerima lamaranmu, Bakagami," kata Aomine.

"Kau itu sebenarnya berniat menghiburku atau mengejekku sih?" tanya Kagami jengkel.

"Dua-duanya," jawab Aomine membuat Kagami _sweatdrop_.

"Aomine_cchi_ benar, -_ssu_! Hinako_cchi_ pasti akan menerima lamaranmu, -_ssu_!" sahut Kise.

"Diamlah Kise, semua perkataanmu tidak akan membuatku lebih baik," kata Kagami pedas.

"Kagami_cchi_ _h__idoi desu_~!" rengek Kise sambil menangis.

"Kalau kau membawa _lucky item_mu pasti Hinako-_san_ akan menerimamu, _nanodayo_."

"Tidak ada hubungannya Midorima/Midorima_cchi_/Midorima-_chin_/Midorima-_kun_..." sahut semuanya, membuat mantan pemain Shuutoku itu mendecak kesal.

"Kalau menurutku lebih baik kau minta maaf dulu pada _nee-san_ atas perbuatanmu beberapa hari ini Kagami-_kun_," saran Kuroko.

"Kau kan lihat sendiri Hinako _nee-san _tidak suka diacuhkan seperti itu tanpa sebab. Lebih baik kau minta maaf dulu, baru kau jelaskan alasannya," saran Kuroko.

Kagami terdiam.

"Itu saran yang bagus, tapi..." yang lain menunggu lanjutan perkataan Kagami yang menggantung.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa minta maaf pada Hina-_hime_?! Dia sendiri yang bilang 'jangan bicara padaku dulu'!"

Hening sejenak.

"Ah... iya..." yang lainnya mengangguk pelan, "benar juga ya..."

Kagami harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukul kepalanya sendiri karena kebodohan teman-temannya yang terkadang bisa lebih parah dibandingkan kebodohannya.

* * *

Malam itu, Kagami merasa ia harus memohon pada _kami-sama_ atau apa pun itu yang berkuasa di surga sana supaya Hinako tidak benar-benar mengacuhkannya ketika ia mengirimkan BBM untuk pacarnya itu.

_Hina-hime_...

SEND

Kagami menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu. Tapi 10 menit sudah berlalu, dan bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda Hinako membaca BBM yang dikirimkannya.

'_Ck, ini semua salahku. Hina-hime, kumohon jawablah!_' pikir Kagami kalut.

Tapi tepat sebelum Kagami menyerah dan berniat untuk mematikan ponselnya, sebuah notifikasi muncul di layar ponselnya.

PING

Kagami buru-buru membuka BBMnya.

_Apa?_

Pemuda itu harus menahan keinginannya untuk meloncat-loncat bahagia dan buru-buru mengetik balasan untuk Hinako.

_Bagaimana kabarmu?_

SEND

_Baik._

_Kau masih marah?_ ketik Kagami.

SEND

_Tidak._

'_Kau bohong, kau masih marah,_' pikir Kagami _sweatdrop_. Karena biasanya kalau ia mengirim BBM untuk pacarnya itu, Hinako pasti akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sangat panjang.

Kalau ia hanya menjawab dengan sepotong kata saja, artinya ia sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak bagus. SANGAT tidak bagus.

_Maafkan aku hime, karena aku mengacuhkanmu. Sebenarnya aku punya alasannya..._

SEND

_Alasan apa? Kalau kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi begitu? Bicaralah dengan terus terang, jangan berbelit-belit seperti ini_.

Kagami terbelalak membaca BBM Hinako.

_EH?! Bukan begitu, aku masih mencintaimu Hina-hime_! balas Kagami buru-buru.

_Lalu apa?_

"Er... karena aku ingin melamarmu tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya...? Ah, tapi mana mungkin aku mengatakannya padamu!" kata Kagami pada dirinya sendiri.

_Akan kuberitahu besok. Kau mau kencan denganku di pantai tidak? Di sana aku akan mengatakan alasannya padamu._

Beberapa detik kemudian jawaban Hinako yang sangat panjang menghantam notifikasi BBM Kagami.

_PANTAI?! YA, AKU MAU! Apa saja yang harus ku bawa? Apa aku harus membawa makanan? Apa yang kita akan lakukan di sana?! Lalu..._

Kagami tertawa melihat jawaban Hinako yang kembali panjang. Salah satu tempat kesukaan Hinako adalah pantai, dan itulah sebabnya Kagami berencana untuk melamar perempuan yang sudah merebut hatinya itu di sana.

* * *

Hinako membongkar lemari pakaiannya, dan dengan panik mencari baju yang dia anggap nyaman untuk dipakai ke pantai.

"Tidak, tidak, jangan yang ini. Bukan, itu pilihan yang buruk..." gumam Hinako, membandingkan _sundress_ berwarna putih dengan baju berlengan pendek berwarna biru laut.

"_Nee-san_."

"GYAA! _OTOUTO_! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" pekik Hinako kaget ketika Kuroko tiba-tiba memanggilnya dari belakang.

Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya bingung, "tapi aku sudah ada di sini sedari tadi."

Hinako menyipitkan matanya pada Kuroko, tapi tidak bilang apa-apa. Ia kembali melanjutkan mencari baju yang pas untuk kencannya dengan Kagami.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai _nee-san _mencari-cari baju seperti dunia mau kiamat saja?" tanya Kuroko.

Wajah Hinako memerah. Sambil cemberut, ia mengangkat T-shirt tipis berwarna hitam polos.

"...Taiga-_kun_ mengajakku untuk kencan..."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kuroko walau ia sudah tahu ini pasti akan terjadi, "akhirnya ia punya keberanian juga untuk melakukannya..."

"Hah?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Kuroko cepat. Kalau sampai Kuroko mengatakan niat Kagami yang sebenarnya, pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu yakin Kagami pasti akan marah padanya.

Hinako kembali melanjutkan pencariannya.

"Baiklah... ini cocok," gumam Hinako sambil memandang baju pilihannya. T-shirt tipis berwarna biru malam dan celana pendek berwarna ungu.

"_Ne, otouto_. Menurutmu ini cocok tidak untuk kencan dengan Taiga-_kun_?" tanya Hinako pada adiknya.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"Yosh! Sekarang tinggal menemui Taiga-_kun_..." gumam Hinako sambil mengenakan pakaian pilihannya.

* * *

Kagami sejenak tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia menolak untuk memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan di hadapannya. Kekasihnya yang hari ini tampak lebih cantik itu kini ada di depannya.

Pemuda itu pun harus berusaha keras untuk menahan darah yang mengancam untuk keluar dari hidungnya ketika Hinako tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hei," sapa Hinako malu-malu. Maklum, itu adalah kali pertama ia mengenakan baju yang agak _girly,_ "bagaimana penampilanku?"

"Kau... cantik," puji Kagami. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Pipi Hinako bersemu merah ketika mendengar pujian dari Kagami itu. Ah, Hinako, apa kau tidak tahu betapa Kagami ingin mencubit pipimu sekarang karena keimutanmu itu.

"Ayo," ajak Kagami sambil menggenggam tangan Hinako dan membawanya ke pantai.

* * *

Hinako menjerit senang ketika air laut yang dingin menghantam kakinya. Gadis itu pun kemudian mulai berlari-lari kecil di pesisir pantai itu.

"Taiga-_kun_! Jangan diam saja di sana, ayo!"

Kagami hanya tersenyum saja melihat pacarnya yang hiperaktif itu. Kalau Hinako sudah berurusan dengan pantai, sifatnya akan berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diajak orang tuanya ke Disneyland.

Tapi ia mengajak kekasihnya itu ke sini bukan untuk bersenang-senang! Ia berencana untuk melamar Hinako di sini nanti malam.

'_Kami-sama... tolong berikan aku kekuatan untuk melamarnya!_' kata-kata itu terus diucapkan berulang-ulang di dalam benak Kagami. Raut wajahnya sudah mulai memucat.

"Taiga-_kun_?" Kagami terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba Hinako sudah ada di depannya. Ya ampun, kadang-kadang_ Misdirection_ Hinako -walau tidak sekuat Kuroko- bisa membuat orang lain jantungan juga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinako sambil mengusap pipi Kagami. Wajah pemuda itu pun sedikit memerah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Kagami menggenggam tangan Hinako yang masih menyentuh pipinya. Diciumnya telapak tangan gadis itu, "kau tidak usah khawatir Hina-_hime."_

Hinako tersenyum lembut pada lelaki yang sudah merebut hatinya itu, "kalau begitu jangan diam di sini saja! Ayo ikut denganku!"

Kagami pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain tertawa ketika pacarnya yang enerjik itu mendorongnya menuju ke pesisir pantai itu.

* * *

"Hina-_hime_, bolehkah aku berbicara denganmu sebentar?" tanya Kagami serius. Hinako sedikit terkejut melihat wajah Kagami. Biasanya pacarnya ini hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan raut wajah seserius itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinako khawatir.

Lama Kagami tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandangi matahari yang sudah mulai terbenam. Sungguh, ia pasti akan menikmati pemandangan ini kalau saja jantungnya tidak berdetak dua kali-tidak, SEPULUH kali malahan!- lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"A-Aku menyayangimu Hina-_hime_..."

Mata Hinako sedikit membulat mendengar itu.

"Aku menyayangimu juga Taiga-_kun_," jawab Hinako. _Ada apa ini? Kenapa raut wajahnya seperti itu?_ Hinako benar-benar mulai khawatir sekarang.

Meskipun Hinako duduk dengan posisi punggungnya bersender di dada bidang Kagami, tapi ia masih bisa merasakan Kagami merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

Dan detik berikutnya, di hadapan gadis itu, sebuah kotak yang terbuka disodorkan di hadapannya. Dan di dalamnya, cincin kecil bertahtakan batu _ruby_ menunggu untuk dipakai oleh calon istri Kagami itu.

Mulut Hinako menganga lebar. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya, menegaskan keterkejutan gadis itu.

"Hina-_hime_... m-m-maukah kau menjadi i-i-istriku...?" Kagami mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan, dan Hinako pasti tidak akan mendengarnya, andai saja suasananya tidak setenang ini.

Perlahan-lahan, Hinako menengok ke belakang, dan mendapati Kagami sedang menunduk, keringat dingin mengalir turun dari wajahnya. Meskipun Kagami menunduk, tapi itu tetap tidak mencegah Hinako untuk melihat wajah Kagami yang semerah kepiting rebus.

Mata Hinako berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya mulai bergetar.

"_Baka_..."

Kagami mengangkat kepalanya. Hinako sekarang sudah duduk menghadapnya, wajahnya tertunduk. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kagami khawatir. Nada suara Hinako yang dingin itulah yang membuat segala benak dan pikiran Kagami menjadi kalut.

_Oh Kami-sama! Dia pasti akan menolakku! Sepertinya sia-sia saja, aku memang bukan orang yang pantas untuknya..._!

"TENTU SAJA AKU MAU, BAKAGAMI!"

Hening sejenak.

Kagami melongo, menunjukkan raut wajahnya yang bodoh, sementara dada Hinako sudah kembang-kempis, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, dan wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

"E-Eh...?" pikiran Kagami masih belum sinkron dengan kenyataan yang ada di depannya.

"Kau itu... benar-benar bodoh..." Hinako sudah mulai menangis, membuat Kagami langsung panik.

"H-Hina-_hime_...!"

"Kau itu bodoh sekali!" seru Hinako sambil mengusap air matanya, "kau tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu padaku! Tentu saja aku mau menjadi istrimu, _baka_!"

Dan dengan itu, Hinako memeluk Kagami, dan membiarkan air matanya berjatuhan di pundak suaminya itu.

Kagami masih terkejut, tapi perlahan-lahan senyuman lega merekah di wajahnya. Dipeluknya tubuh Hinako dengan erat.

"_Arigato gozaimasu_, Hina-_hime_. _Arigato_ karena sudah menerimaku..."

Hinako tidak menjawab, masih sibuk menangis sambil menggumamkan kata-kata, "_baka, baka, baka,_ aku mau, aku mau..."

Kagami melepaskan pelukannya, dan dengan lembut mengangkat dagu Hinako.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah istriku. Milikku. Dan yang terpenting adalah... pendamping hidupku. Mulai sekarang namamu bukan lagi Kuroko Hinako, tetapi Kagami Hinako," kata Kagami lembut.

Hinako tersenyum, wajahnya masih penuh dengan air mata bahagianya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kagami Hinako."

Jawaban yang didapat Kagami dari istrinya itu hanyalah sebuah ciuman di bibirnya.

**END**

**Saya minta maaf karena saya lama sekali updatenyaa! m(_ _)m**

**Saya udah bikin vote tentang cerita ini, kalian bisa lihat di profil saya. Pertanyaannya: "menurut kalian, setelah Kagami, kalian mau saya bikin love storynya siapa dulu?" Vote sebanyak-banyaknya ya! (readers: ga mau. author: jahat~~ ;_;)**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

_**Sayonara**_**,**

**Kuroko-Hinako **

**26/02/2015**


	3. BUKAN UPDATE-AN

_Gomennasai_, semuanya!

Ini **BUKAN** update.

Saya cuman mau ngasih tau, cerita ini mutlak DI-DISCONTINUE. Akun saya yang ini tidak akan aktif lagi.

Eits! Jangan di-flame dulu! Cerita ini di-discontinue sama saya, tapi udah ada yang adopsi cerita ini. **Lunatic Synthesia **sekarang lagi bikin ulang cerita ini, jadi kalian bisa cek cerita ini di akunnya. Kalau udah di-publish, nanti saya kasih tau ke readers.

Sekian, mohon maaf semuanya!

Kuroko-Hinako

(10/07/2015)


End file.
